Interruptions
by snixjuice14
Summary: Heather and Naya are trying to have sex after a long day at work but they keep getting interrupted.


A warm hand slid slowly up Naya's shirt, gently cupping her bra clad breast. A soft moan escaped Naya's mouth as Heather's soft, pink lips attached themselves to her neck.

Heather's free hand slowly made it's way down to Naya's shorts, her nimble fingers undoing the button and sliding down the zipper.

"Oh, Heather," Naya moaned as the blonde sucked gently on her pulse point, "Oh, god, I needed this."

"Me too," Heather mumbled as she kissed her way to Naya's breasts as she lifted Naya's shirt.

"Work's been so crazy lately." Said Naya as Heather kissed her stomach.

"Mhmm," Heather hummed, kissing a trail from Naya's belly button to the hem of her panties. Naya ran her fingers through Heather's hair and closed her eyes.

Heather smiled and started to move Naya's shorts down and over her ass, slowly moving them down her legs.

"Ow! Jesus Christ! Zach, seriously?" Yelled Heather as her cat, Zach, jumped onto her ass, "Come on buddy, get off." Zach sat there and looked at her as he lay on her ass, "Zach, I love you but seriously, get the hell off of my ass. I need it for what Naya and I would like to do. Off!"

"Oh, my god." Said Naya, putting her hands over her face and groaning in frustration.

"Hold on." Said Heather, standing up and putting Zach on the single couch before smiling cheekily and crawling on top of Naya, kissing her with the smile still painted on her lips, "Mm, take your shirt off." Heather said against Naya's lips.

Naya pulled away and lifted her shirt over her head only to stop halfway as there was a knock on the door.

"Christ," said Naya as Heather sighed, standing up and fixing her shirt.

"I'll be right back, just put your pants back on." Said Heather before pecking Naya's lips.

Naya started to put her pants back on as Heather answered the door.

"Oh, dear god, what?!" Yelled Heather as she answered the door to a very annoyed looking Dianna.

"Hi," said Dianna, running her fingers through her hair as she walked inside, "Please, god, tell me Naya's here."

"No, she's not, she's at her house." Heather lied as Dianna stared at her.

"Liar." Said Dianna, making her way to the livingroom, "oh, thank god, Naya. I have to talk to you about something."

"What part of 'Naya's at her house' did you not understand?" Asked Heather with her hands on her hips.

"Shut up, Heather." Said Dianna, turning to Naya, "Naya, listen, I have to talk to you." Naya sighed.

"About what?" She asked, running her fingers frustratedly through her hair.

"It's about Lea. We had another fight and-"

"Oh, my god! You have to leave!" Said Naya, pushing Dianna to the front door as her frustration grew.

"Why?" Asked Dianna.

"Because this could go on forever and I would like to have sex with my girlfriend." Said Naya and pushed Dianna out the door, "We'll totally talk later. Bye-bye." She said and slammed the door.

"Okay. I'll just... I'll just call you... Little later." Said Dianna on the other side of the door.

Naya smiled as she made her way back to her girlfriend in the living room.

"Okay, she's gone. Where were we?" She asked, undoing her shorts as Heather took off her shirt.

"Good. Let's go to the bedroom where Zach can't distract us." Said Heather, picking Naya up over her shoulder and carrying her to the bedroom where she dropped Naya onto the bed before pouncing on top of her and attacking her lips, "I want you so bad right now." She saod as she tugged Naya's shirt over her head and threw it to the side before crashing their lips together again.

Naya reached her hands around and squeezed Heather's ass, making her moan.

"Hold on, lemme take off my sweats." Said Heather, pulling away and wrestling her pants off before kicking them to the side and jumping on top of her half naked girlfriend, cupping Naya's breasts and massaging them as she kissed Naya's neck.

"Uh! Baby, don't waste any more time, just make love to me, please." Begged Naya. Heather nodded and immediately rid the both of them of their underwear.

A few seconds later, the two girls were grinding into each other and moaning softly into each other's ears.

"Oh, baby, you're so wet." Naya moaned as Heather furiously grinded into her thigh, pushing her knee into Naya's wetness. Heather was close to cumming as she held Naya close to her and pushed their bodies flush together.

"I'm gonna cum." Heather moaned as she grinded faster and harder into Naya's thigh.

"Cum for me, Heather." Naya said as she breathed heavily into Heather's shoulder.

Just as the blonde was about to reach climax, her phone went off.

"My headband,

You're my headband.."

Went her phone. Heather stopped grinding into Naya and screamed.

"Oh, my god! That did not just happen!" She yelled. Naya immediately flung her hand to the night stand and grabbed Heather's phone before throwing it to the wall, "Jesus, fuck. You know, hearing Lea's voice when I'm about to reach climax, seriously dries up my vagina." Said Heather. Naya sighed frustratedly.

"Yeah, me too. I'm gonna go take an incredibly cold shower." Said Naya, getting up and making her way to the bathroom.

"I'm sorry, love." Said Heather as she sat up, butt naked and extremely pissed off.

"That's okay. Sorry about your phone. I'll get you another one." Said Naya before walking into the bathroom and turning on the shower. A couple seconds later, Naya came back into the bedroom and sat on the bed before digging in her purse that was on the floor, "Ugh, jesus, where is my phone?"

"Other side." Said Heather, gesturing to the night stand on the other side of the bed.

"Thanks, sweetie." Said Naya, leaning over Heather, accidentally putting her knee against Heather's clit, making the blonde shake and grip onto the latina's back as she moaned. Naya's eyeballs widened as she froze in her position, waiting for Heather to come down.

"Um.. Did.. Did you just cum?" Asked Naya as she craned her neck to look at her girlfriend who's head was resting on her lower back as her chest heaved up and down.

"Sorry... Your knee's on my clit." Heather said breathlessly as she moved her head off of Naya's back and leaned against the head board.

"No, no, no that's okay, baby. It was actually pretty hot." Said Naya as she crawled backwards until she was facing Heather, "You wanna go take a shower?"

"Can we make it a hot one? 'Cause I kinda wanna be horny right now." Said Heather with a smile. Naya nodded and bit her lip as she grabbed Heather's hand and pulled her toward the bathroom, squealing like a child.

"Heather?! Where the hell are you?! I'm here to pick up the rest of my stuff! I've got your key! Heather?!" Yelled Ashley from downstairs.

"Are you kidding me?!" Naya yelled as she and Heather stood in the shower as Heather pressed her up against the wall.

"A cold shower it is, then."


End file.
